


Pack Loyalty (Nanowrimo)

by starlalarue (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starlalarue





	1. Prologue

Supporting my weight on one arm I raised my other to wipe the sweat away that had accumulated on my forehead. This was the life, my internal beast and I had been on speaking terms for years. I loved my curse as these wizards put it, it gave me a reason in life, it gave me something to strive for and I would always be more powerful this way. It was something that I thought over every night and every time the goddess called to us. She had saved me. The goddess had saved me from the weak puny creature I was, at the mercy of those power hungry wizards. Thanks to her the dark lord would never be able to fully take me as one of his minions, he only wanted the purest and pure was something I hadn’t been in a very long time.

I looked around keeping my head bowed down, the halls were swarming with dark wizards, he had finally made his move. For months the more loyal of his followers had been muttering that he would come but no one believed a word of it mostly because everyone knew that Lestrange had lost her mind years back. With the ministry suddenly in ruins it turns out the dark lord was finally ready to make his move, his councils wouldn’t rule themselves and he needed people he trusted in the ministry. As for me well Mcnair was never any good at killing just anyone he had a hell of a moral compass for someone who would do anything to please he-who-must-not-be-named. The dark lord had never entirely trusted me but he needed someone to take care of his dirty work and like any sane person he didn’t want to give Lestrange more of a reason to perfect killing people so the ball fell to me. The dark lord wasn’t bothered about what happened to the people he gave me the names of he just wanted them out of the way so it gave me the perfect opportunity to let my inner beast have some fun. The Dark Lord had been practically begging me to side with him before he handed over my first two names and I was more than happy to take care of them.

Alistair and Brown. Two of the more corrupt guards, they weren’t exactly on the good side but more than once they hadn’t listened to the dark lord. It served them right and it had been almost 5 years since I had last tasted blood. As my teeth had ripped through their flesh I lost myself in the pleasure of the coppery taste. Every time I tasted blood it felt like a drug in my veins, I could never get enough of it and that feeling of it dripping down my chin and neck was like the goddess telling me how thankful she was. My thirst for blood did make things a little difficult when it came to my pack, as much as I wished that I could make more wolves most of the creatures that I got to bite were scum and my anger and hatred always seemed to come out on top of my alpha instinct. None of the punks that I had found had been strong enough to survive the change so far and the last one that did hated the wolf inside him. He hid in the wizarding world trying to hide what he was but he couldn’t escape that once a month the creature inside would win out and he would have to accept the fate of what I had made him. I guess that was the one good thing about his hatred of what I had made him meant that every month I could see how I had almost saved him from becoming the weakling that his father was raising.

My pulse picked up and a rancid smell hit my nostrils, “What do you want?”.

“To see that you’re going to keep up your half of the bargain.”

“Bargain? I thought it was a threat you presented me with earlier.” My senses peaked and I tried hard to resist the growl that was rising in my throat.

“That was no threat Mr Greyback as long as you work with me as we agreed then your pack and your kind shall come to no harm. Go against my wishes however and you might find that I won’t always be so kind.”

“Oh I’m terrified my Lord.” The drawl in my voice was undisguisable.

“Now, now, there is no need for sarcasm Greyback. We will work well together and aren’t you pleased with the treaty I have drawn up to guarantee you your territory. No wizard or magical creature will ever be able to argue as long as you stick to the agreement.”

“So you’re blackmailing me?”

“I thought you liked attacking humans?”

“They do possess some instincts which I do favour over animals. For one they have a much higher intelligence and it adds to the chase when they know what is going to happen. The fear is intriguing, how it clings to them and how they allow it to intermingle with hope even though they know deep down they will never get away.”

“Yes I understand you like the hunt, a typical canine, but my point is I thought you were happy with our little agreement.”

“What you honestly believe that I am happy with our agreement that I will clean up any messes you make, that I will get the scum that no longer deserve to be death eaters that I will be the threat that you hold over wizarding families. I am already that threat Voldemort. I am the infamous werewolf who takes children from their bed maims them and destroys families forever. All that you are bringing to this is your permission for me to carry out these attacks. Well guess what by the goddess my wolf doesn’t need permission.”

“You are only permitted to harm those I deem worthy. No one else. Do you understand me mutt?”

“That depends my lord, if your ‘worthy’ ones start to bore me then I might start to move on to more challenging prey so it’s really down to you.”

“You will attack who I say to attack and you will be the treat to those who can’t learn to take a hint. The good side have fallen, their ministry is gone and the sooner that they can come to accept that the sooner you will be able to hunt the rebels. Now clean yourself up some, the guards are dead and I’m sure that after so long in here your pack must be worried. Go to them and indulge them with their alphas presence but don’t forget. I’m expecting to see you Friday morning in the boardroom of the Malfoy house. I want a report on the latest victims and you will tell me of any problems with their families so that I can decide whether you can be granted any further permissions. Now good day and remember our deal.”

If he hadn’t been able to apparate I would have floored him, he thinks he can just bribe me like that. I can hold my own without idiots like him around, I don’t need a wizard to protect me… or my pack for that matter. I had to agree to the dark lord’s terms because I couldn’t get out on my own. As much as I hated to admit it. I’m not weak but this time I wasn’t able to fool the ministry as well as I had the first time and I was finally on their records as a werewolf. Never having gone to Hogwarts I was basically a muggle to them but with my wolf they saw how dangerous I was. It took them a matter of weeks but they had the aurors plate my cell in pure silver, deadly for my wolf and to me if I was transformed at the time.

Although I soon wised myself up enough to know that I would be stupid to try and get out of these bars my wolf was less easily convinced. He has always been keen on doing what he wanted and years of me letting him do it hadn’t been kind to me whilst I was in Azkaban, nothing I did was enough to convince my wolf that there was no way out and I paid the price with every full moon ending up with me cowering in the middle of my cell careful not to touch any of the cell walls as my werewolf healing began to kick in and heal up my bloody torso.

I would not be sad to be rid of azkaban, I had not intended to end up there when I had left my pack in search of the one who had fled me. The death eater believed it would be okay to threaten my pack and then run off like nothing had happened but that wasn’t going to happen, at least not while I was their alpha. I had hunted down the snivelling bastard and cornered him in knockturn alley. How was I to know that the wizards were unaware of his evil ways. I could smell it all over him and the dark mark just confirmed my suspicions. Many nights in Azkaban had been spent wondering why Voldemort had sent him but I had never reached a conclusion. I knew that he wasn’t keen on associating with non purebloods but he was smart enough to know that he need a certain amount of alliances to survive the upcoming war and we were vital to his cause. To throw our truce into the dust just to prove a point that wasn’t his style. As much as I disliked being referred to as the dark lord’s lap dog I had to hold my position in the hope that I would one day find out who had sent the man who had caused my demise. I had never regretted a kill but his death had been one of the closest I have come to it, with my senses driving my actions I hadn’t thought to leave proof of his allegiance. I could have cleared my name if his dark mark had been intact but of course I had lost control of my emotions and landed myself in azkaban with the rest of the wizarding world’s scum, even the guards were unworthy aurors cast out and left to guard those who were deemed too dangerous for public interaction. It was mostly a pointless job, many of the high security prisoners had lost their minds at the hands of the dementors and they really didn’t need much guarding. The ones that caused the most trouble were ones who had betrayed the light side and now pleaded their innocence whilst they were tortured into insanity by the guards and dark creatures alike.

I always knew that the dark lord was persuasive but he kept turning people to his side despite already having more people than he needed to win the war. I protected my pack no matter what the cost and that was never going to change, they needed me and as their alpha it was my responsibility to keep them safe from harm no matter what form it came in.


	2. Chapter 1

It didn’t take me long to realise that the time I had spent in azkaban had changed me, my senses had become sharper with the lack of new surroundings and I had lost a large part of my stamina due to the lack of stimulation and the ability to hunt. Being free really gave my wolf the time to explore again, all that time locked away and I had forgotten what it was like to breath in the fresh spring air that hung in the forests of northern England. My nose had forgotten the smell f freedom and it wasn’t long before my wolf knew that we had to make up for lost time. It might take me longer to get to my pack than I had been expecting but I’d be damned if I wasn’t going to enjoy every step along the way.

Sitting down in the clearing I surveyed my surroundings. It would be safe enough to spend the night here and then I could make a move again tomorrow, no other pack would welcome my presence but they knew better that to start a fight with me so I knew that I would be able to rest without any interruptions. As the moon started to rise I felt a pang in my gut, it was a feeling that I had not felt since my youth, the yearning for the moon to hurry in it’s cycle. I couldn’t wait until the full moon would rise again in the sky and I would be able to be truly one with the beast inside of me once more. Sitting alone I began contemplating what would have become of my pack, sure I trusted my beta but he was never alpha material, I knew they needed me back. Bryce was strong, he always had been his wife Maya was a good mother and they had both added strong offspring to my pack, cubs that by now would be far past needing the alpha to guard them and teach them how to be strong little wolves, no their parents would have done that by now.

Trying to keep myself positive I pushed myself to my feet. Maybe if I did some hunting it would keep my mind off of how I had supposedly failed my pack. Although I know that I had been trying to protect them when I had left I still feel that I have been away too long, too much will have changed by the time I renter our territory. Ugh… all of this thinking. Where on earth did that come from? It’s probably the amount of time I’ve been forced to spend around these blasted wizards, I’ve never been one of them and boy have they been the first to make sure that I know it. What was I thinking allowing myself to be allied with these people? My pack needs me and I’ve agreed to do that pompous git’s dirty work.

Within seconds my senses began to peak. I know that sound… deer… Well it looked like this was going to be a good hunt. Granted it would have been easier if I had been in my home territory but that wasn’t going to be the case. It doesn’t matter much to me after all I do love a challenge. My ears pricked up as the wind swirled up leaves by my feet, this was going to be too easy that deer wouldn’t even know what had happened. I crept up to the clearing my footfall completely silent as I got the deer in my sights. I would get to the pack quicker if I could keep up my strength and a good meal would certainly help with that, I just had to edge a little bit closer. My hairs stood on end as I prepared to pounce on my prey, this was it, a few more seconds and I would have the creature all to myself. I licked my lips in anticipation and then pounced.

My time in azkaban had starved me of meat but my instincts were intact. I still knew how to hunt and I could still bring down a fully grown deer on my own. The feel of the meat between my lips and the blood coating my face gave me a familiar high. This was the life. 

“And what on earth are you doing here Fenrir?”

“Don’t try anything Dylan.”

“Why shouldn’t I Greyback? You’re in our territory after all and what is this… You’ve hunted a deer from our area as well the alpha will want to talk with you for this.”

“I’m passing through I’ll be gone by the morning so just keep your trap shut until then and we won’t have any problems.”

“So you’re going to threaten me huh?”

“That’s kind of my thing dumbass”

“You do realise that I’m not out here on my own, only you would be that stupid. We’re on a hunt and they’re going to find out what you did so you can tell me to keep quiet all you want; you still won’t get away with this. Any wolf with a nose can smell that carcass a mile off and look at you, are you trying to make yourself easy to track or what? You’re drenched in the blood from a kill you’re just going to leave where we have access to it… what makes you think the alpha will let you get away with this you know he doesn’t do forgiveness.”

“Well I don’t think he remembers me then.”

“Oh you think I’m so scared of you. You’re coming with me right now.”

“And if I don’t.”

“Well there’s three of us and one of you so you’re coming loser.”

“Annabelle shut your mouth and grab his other arm would you”

“You know I can just throw all of you off with virtually no effort right?”

“Yeah right Greyback. We’re not as weak as you’d think no let’s go!”

I sighed as they pulled me towards their cabins.

“This is pathetic.”

“Shut your mouth already. Alpha! We have an intruder on our territory. We’ve brought him here for you and I think you should get out here and see who it is…”

This was just great, I get out of azkaban and just because I tried to spend a night somewhere I was now going to face that snivelling wreck who these freaks called their alpha. The door in front of me was pushed aside and I saw him for the first time in years.

“Long time no see Fenrir. To what do I owe this pleasurable visit? My sources told me that you were in azkaban so what took the mighty wolf so long to get out I thought you were unstoppable or were you wrong?”

His shrill laughter pierced my ears like knives in ice. That smug git loved it when he had the chance to be one better than me. He owed me everything, after al I am the reason he was a part of our world after all, I had sired him back when I had been younger and many people had just referred to me as the child maimer, the shadow in the night, the biter. He was one of the ones that had nearly ended with me in prison in the first place, I always found it difficult to resist children especially when their parents were so against my kind. Those blasted wizards were brainwashing their kids against our race, they couldn’t accept that we might be worthy of a life too. If the ministry had their way then I’m sure they would have exterminated us all years ago. To them we were vermin. I was fortunate that most of my sired children decided to embrace their inner wolf, those ones that didn’t well when we took over from the wizards I would make them suffer for it.

With Zander standing right in front of me I had to fight the urge to knock him down a few pegs, the boy had been rebellious ever since I had sired him and he had never quite been accepting of the fact I was his superior. “I never claimed to be unstoppable I just claimed to be hard to stop and why is my location for the past few months so important to you?”

“Well it’s rather important to me if my sire was locked up in azkaban. How did they keep the big bad wolf locked up? It’s not like bars would hold the great Fenrir Greyback.”

“It’s strange how you ever became an alpha Zander… You’re not strong, you aren’t smart and you can’t even protect your own territory.”

“I can protect my own territory just fine thank you. Why do you think you’re here?”

“I have no time for this bullshit. Just let me go and I’ll let you off easy alright?”

“Fenrir, Fenrir, Fenrir. No good alpha would let a trespasser just go free now would they. We’re going to fight.”

I couldn’t help the laughter that erupted from me as his glare faded. “You… You’re going to fight me? That’s hilarious. I thought you said that your pack needed you and I’m pretty sure if they need you they’re going to need you in one piece.”

“Leave us”

“But alpha…”

“Leave us. Now.”

“Yes sir.”

“So you have the guts to take me on one on one then Zander?”

“Naturally.”  
Before he could say another word I had him pinned to the ground by his throat. 

“A strong Alpha are you? I’ll spare your pack but I’m afraid they’re going to have to find a new alpha. Your hunters, they interrupted my meal and after all these years I have developed a certain taste for flesh. After all who needs the moon to embrace your wolf.” Without giving it a second thought I morphed smoothly into my wolf form deaf to the begging of my cub beneath me. I could make this quick. I could end his suffering fast but that had never been the way I went about doing things. I loved to see my prey suffer, to watch as the light left their eyes. Zander wasn’t going to be any different. Although a slow death would rather suit him, after all those years of messing with people like a weakling I don’t think I can deal with his whining for that long. “Are you going to shut up or will I have to make you?”

“There are things you don’t know about me Greyback”

“And what things would those be cub?”

“Well if I tell you you’re just going to kill me so why would I do that. Let me go Fenrir and maybe I can give you a hint, that is if I can get it through that thick skull of yours.”

“Why should I let you up? Your pack is already expecting you dead, a puny thing like you against the infamous werewolf Fenrir Greyback, who do you think is going to win that fight Zander. Who’s already won?”

“I didn’t want to have to do this to you. You’re my sire after all and I thought that we could just get along and let this rivalry pass but you were never going to stick to your oath and the dark lord knew it. He’s infiltrated the werewolf community to keep and eye on you Greyback and he isn’t going to just let you kill anyone you feel like just because you can’t stay in control of your temper. I’m sorry that it came to this but you’re leaving me no other choice. Argentum Carcerem.”


End file.
